revenge
by phoebe-halliwell-0777
Summary: a rapist comes back and seeks revenge on liv


**REVENGE**

DICKIE AND LIZZIES SCHOOL

"Okay class here's your new assignment you need to pick a hero or two and tell why there your hero and what they do. Also if you can bring a picture or the real thing." The teacher said.

"Liz i'm doin mom and dad." Dickie said

"Fine but I get Liv then." Lizzie said. Just then the bell rang and school was out.

On there way home Lizzie called live at work and asked if she could help her with her project, and she agreed.

STABLER HOUSE

"Why are you doing this?" Lizzie Stabler asked.

"Why? Why?" the man said" I'll tell you why its all that bitchs fault! If it wasn't for that whore you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have been put in jail. This, this is revenge and you kids are the only way to make her hurt your everything to her. She cares more about you than herself."

"then why not go after her who ever it is?" Kathy said

"because Olivia would kill herself if anything happened to your kids she thinks of you as family cause she's never had an, that's why." He said

"what do you mean she's never had a family?" Kathy asked

"you mean your husband never told you?" he asked and Kathy shook her head no the man was laughing now.

"she's the product of rape. I knew her dad but she doesn't know that I met him before he died he told me about her. And how after olivia trend three her mother started drinking from how much she looked like him. And how when she turned five her mom started beating her when she was drunk see Olivia had to do everything cook, clean up after her mom do the chores everything. And when she was ten her mother's boyfriend at that time would come into her room and rape her one day her mom came in right in the act. She was furious she yelled and screamed how much of a whore she was and she broke up with him and as soon as she left Olivia got the worst beating of her life she didn't go to school for the next three weeks." He said

Kathy was now crying and her kids were also._ How could some one do that to her especially her own mother no wonder she's so close to my kids. _Kathy thought. Just then Kathy remembered that Liv was coming over because Lizzie was doing a hero project on her.

"Shit!" Kathy whispered.

"What was that?" The man said

"nothing." Kathy said hopping he would believe her, but he didn't. He went in the kitchen and brought out a knife and stuck it to Lizzie's neck.

What did you say" he asked

"Shit" she said

"Why?"

"Cause Liv's coming over."

"Good, she can watch you and your kids die instead of finding out herself." He said with an evil smile. Just then the doorbell rang. "Get up and answer the door if you tip her off your kids will suffer a far worse fate than death. Do you understand." She just shook her head and headed to the door.

"Yeah Liv." She said

"Hi" liv said. Just then she noticed that the house was quite and Kathy had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Come on in Liv." Kathy said.

"Okay." Just as she walked in she noticed that Kathy's hands were tied with rope.

The door slammed shut behind her and she turned and looked, but what she saw she never expected. There behind the door was the worst per she had ever put away, he worse that Richard White.

"Hello Olivia." The man said. Liv got this look of fear that crossed her face momentarily but only Kathy saw this.

_If liv is scared of him, then he must be really bad cause Liv isn't scared any one._ Kathy thought.

"What are you doing out of prison, we had you put away for 10 years. What did you do break out of jail Ben." Olivia asked

"No, got out on good behavior only had to spend 7 years." The man known as Ben said.

"Look just let them go I know you only want me hurting them isn't going to do anything." Olivia said.

"No." Ben said then took a step towards her and punched her in the face.

"LIV!" the kids and Kathy screamed as Liv fell to the floor but quickly got back up.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said as she kicked him in the stomach and then kneed him in the face. She went to punch him but he caught her hand and launched her towards the wall.

"Aaahhhh." Liv groaned as she hit the wall with a tremendous force. Ben then proceeded to kick her in the ribs, and face. Just as he was getting ready to kick her again she kicked his legs out from under him. The kids were amazed and shocked that she still had any strength left in her. And Kathy could see why Elliott didn't switch partners by now. Kathy now had a lot of respect in Olivia.

Liv then got up and kicked Ben in the face. Ben screamed as his nose and cheek bones broke and passed out. Liv then ran to the kids and Kathy trying to get them free.

"Liv you were awesome." Dickie said.

Just as she was starting to get the knot untied Ben came up from behind her and kicked her in the back. He then punched her in the face knocking her out.

"Bitch is going to pay for that." He said as you retied the knot on Dickie's hands.

After the knot was tied he went over and bound her hands in front of her. Then kicked her in the ribs, I cracking sound was heard and everyone but Ben and Liv flinched. "That's what she gets." He said.

He kicked her again on the other side and broke more of her ribs. Then picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Maureen asked.

"Getting revenge in every way possible." He said.

Then turned and headed for the bedroom door. Just then Liv's eyes opened and she looked at Kathleen. Kathleen gasped in surprise. And Kathy woundered how she could have come to this fast she guesed that she was used to being abused and knocked out so she came to faster than most. Liv then waited till he loosened his grip on her wich was when he was reaching for the door knob. Then she flipped out of his grasp and barly landed on her feet then kicked his knees out from under him. He fell to the ground and rolled over and shoved the knife he had into into Liv's back. He got up and shoved her into the wall and whispered in her ear " I'm gonna rape you just like your father did to your mom then when im done im gona rape those kids, and their mom and kill them."

They all heard what he said and once he was finished Kathy looked into Olivia's eyes and saw them flare with hatred, anger and disgust. Liv elbowed him in the ribs and he bent over in pain. She then kneed him in the balls and he screamed in pain then kicked him in the face, he got up and hit her in the face. Liv was extremely mad now and Kathy felt a little bit sorry for the man knowing he was in for a lot of pain. Liv kneed him in the balls again only with her good leg then head butted him in the nose affectively knocking him out. She nudged his leg making sure he was out then grabbed the knife out of her back and walked over to Kathy and cut the ropes.

"Are you okay Liv?" she asked

"yeah." she said she walked of and cut the ropes on Dickie, Lizzie, Maureen, and Kathleen. While Kathy called the cops

"Liv." The kids yelled as they hugged her.

"Its okay now you're all safe." She said as they let go.

"Liv you don't look so good." Kathleen said as Kathy came out.

"The cops are on there way they'll be here in a few minuets." Kathy said. Just then Liv collapsed on the floor hitting her head on the end of the table. Kathy ran to her side just as the cops showed up.

They arrested Ben and the EMT's came in and put Liv on a stretcher.

THREE HOURS LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

Elliott, Kathy, the kids, john, Fin, Alex, Casey, Cregan, and Melinda were waiting to here on Liv's condition.

A doctor came out and walked dup to Elliott and said "Benson?"

"Yes how is she?" he asked.

"She's fine she has five broken ribs a concussion, her nose is broken, she also has a punctured lung, and she's been stabbed in the back, and stomach. We're all surprised she even made it, she's a fighter."

"When can we see her?"

"Now she's asleep thought."

"What room?"

"107 only three of you can go in at a time."

"Thanks." Elliott said as he turned to his family. "So who's going first?"

"I think Elliott, Kathy, and Lizzie should go first." Kathleen said. "Cause Lizzie's the most attached to Liv."

"Yeah that sounds good." Kathy said.

ROOM 107

"God she looks bad." Kathy said. She then turned to Lizzie and said "Lizzie she's gona look bad okay so don't be alarmed." Lizzie only nodded her head to traumatized by watching her hero rescue them.

The three of them then walked in and stood by her bed to stunned by the way she looked to say anything. Lizzie was the first to move, she climbed up on Liv's bed and held her hand.

"She's not gona die right?" she asked looking at her parents with tears in her eyes.

"Hey you cant get rid of me that easy, face it your stuck with me." Liv said as she looked at Lizzie. "yeah don't cry i'm fine."

"LIV!" Lizzie cried as she hugged her tiet. Liv groaned in response of being squeezed.

"Lizzie be carful her hurting her." Kathy said.

"its fine I haven't been hugged like that in years." Liv said.

"Hey partner glad to see your awake, thanks for saving Kathy and the kids." Elliott said with appreciation.

"No problem, I'd do it again in heart beat, if anything happened to your kids and it was my fault I wouldn't be able to live with my self." She said.

"Thanks you Olivia." Kathy said

"Your welcome. But where are the other kids at?" she asked looking around not seeing them.

"In the waiting room." Lizzie said still holding Liv's hand.

"Well tell them to get in here, in fact tell everyone to come in." she said Elliott went out to the waiting room and looked around.

"Well how is she?" Maureen asked

"She's awake and wants to see all of you." He said. Just then the door to the waiting room swung open and in ran the press.

"Detective Stabler did you know the perp? What is Detective Benson's injures? Will Detective Benson survive?" the press asked. Then security came in and gathered the press and took them outside.

"Well I guess Liv's made the front page." Cregan said walking towards Liv's room.

THE NEXT DAY

Liv's picture was all over the news, and in papers tiles read, "DETECTIVE SAVES PARTNERS KIDS INJERIED IN THE PROSSES. DETECTIVE BENSON GOES ONE ON ONE WITH RELIESED RAPIST BEN STILLMEN SAVING HER PARTNERS KIDS AND WIFE."

"Well Liv I guess your famous." Elliott said.

"Yeah guess so." She said.

"When do you get out of this hell hold?" he questioned.

"Today actually."

"Well your gona need a place to stay and my house is free so its up to you."

"Sure why not. Does Lizzie still need my help on that project? She never told me what it was about." Liv asked.

"No, I don't think she will be needing your help any more but she does want you to visit her school in two days since her class wants to meet you. But its up to you."

"yeah I'll do it." She said. The doctor came in and gave Olivia the relies papers.

"so I want you to take it easy and your not to go to work for 1 weeks and your not out in the field for another 2. do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good your free to go now."

"Thank you."

TWO DAYS LATER

Liv was to come in at two o'clock so that Lizzie could do her project. Lizzie got to go last since she asked the day before.

"Okay now we have a special guest," the teacher said and opened the door. Lizzie didn't know that Liv was going to be there so she just got a picture of her. Lizzie screamed in surprise and ran to the door.

"LIV!" Lizzie screamed.

"Hey easy don't tackle me." Liv said laughing while hugging her.

"Why are you here?" Liz asked her

"Well, your dad told me I had to be here." Liv answered.

"Okay Lizzie its time to do your presentation." The teacher said.

"Okay" she said and got a chair for Liv to sit on and walked up to the front room.

"So, umm my hero is my dads partner Detective Olivia Benson." Lizzie said as she looked straight at Liv. Liv looked back with tears in her eyes. She realized just then that she was loved not just by the squad but by Lizzie and her siblings.

THE END


End file.
